


Through the Haze

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crew as Family, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Established Relationship, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, OCs that only serve as villians, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Swearing, The crew loves Luffy a lot, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, everyone else is a beta - Freeform, potentially triggering language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: This is one situation that Luffy can't get out of on his own.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty headcanon: Luffy is disinterested in sex because he's only experienced assaults in the past due to having a rubber body to the point that it doesn't seem enticing.  
> The next chapter might end up being more angsty than this one.

It wasn’t uncommon for Luffy to get separated from the crew for a period of time. His love of adventure often sent him running off with no fear of not being able to find the crew again. Law had watched the pirate rush off with a highly perplexed look on his face. Dressrosa was far away, so the Sunny had stopped by an island to resupply. The alpha captain had fully expected an omega like Luffy to stick to his pack. Law was slightly unsettled that he couldn’t get a good read on the younger pirate. The only thing he got from the Straw Hat crew was a bunch of shrugs and shaking of heads. Still, it’s been hours since Luffy had first run off. It was time for lunch and the crew were all starting to get worried. Where could their captain be?

  


The first place Luffy had gone to had been a bar to get some food. He had been treated to plenty of food again by other patrons trying to earn his favor. Happily munching away on some meat, the omega didn’t notice a presence come up behind him. The last thing he remembered was feeling sharp fangs dig into his neck before his vision went fuzzy and his mind went totally blank. His head was still fuzzy when he woke up. It almost felt like he had been dunked in seawater. Luffy tried to move but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. Was there something on them? A rough, sweaty hand caressed his face. It didn’t smell like anyone he knew, “Omegas are a rare find, boys, don’t be picky just ‘cause it’s a mated guy.” What?

  


A soft whine escaped his throat which prompted sinister laughter, “Don’t worry, doll, we’ll take care of you soon enough.” Luffy tried to look at the other men, but his vision was still blurry. All he could make out were four blobby figures. The one that was closest turned to yell over his shoulder, “Get the Colev.” Luffy had heard that somewhere before. Chopper had freaked out over it. Why did that happen again? It’s so hard to think. The rough hand came back as warm fingers massaged his jaw and something was pressed to his lips, “Drink up, doll~” A part of Luffy really didn’t trust these men, but his inner omega only acknowledged that an alpha was doing this, so it had to be fine…right? The water tasted off as he drank it. Something was wrong with the drink.

  


The lead alpha chuckled, “See, boys. All you need to do to get an obedient omega is to bite down on their neck hard. I heard that this particular omega is usually rowdy and aggressive. Now look at ‘im. All sweet and submissive.” Luffy felt some anger bubble in his chest, but he couldn’t even lift his head up when the fingers moved from his chin to his hair. That man, who seemed to be the tallest in the room, grinned down at the omega, “There’s another perk to getting this specific omega.” Fingers curled into Luffy’s mouth and pulled the stretchy skin out. His face was released and accompanied by a feral grin, “This one stretches, so we can be a rough as we like without having to worry ‘bout ‘im breaking.”

  


Other laughter could be heard in the room. Luffy tried to let out a snarl, but only a whimper came out. The omega squirmed away from another hand when it roughly grabbed at his shirt. The lead alpha tsked, “Now, now, we have to wait. Once the Colev is in his system, he’ll be begging for our knots soon enough. For now, try to treat our little omega gently.” Luffy squeaked when a new set of fangs dug into his neck. The fuzziness, confusion, and limpness only got worse. Now a low buzzing filled his ears. Distantly, voices were arguing, “No fair! I want to take a bite!” “Too bad!” “Gotta admit, he’s starting to smell pretty damn good.” “Shut up, all of you! Don’t break the damn omega before we get a chance to even breed ‘im!” That was the last thing Luffy heard before he couldn’t focus anymore.

  


Zoro was practically rigid with tension. Law and Sanji were purposefully put with different search groups to prevent any fighting. Law had been assigned Usopp and Brook. Sanji had Nami and Franky. This left Chopper and Robin to be the unfortunate tamers of Zoro’s current aggression. Both betas kept their distance as the alpha stomped around with a distorted scent following him. Robin noted a bar nearby and called out to Zoro, “Perhaps we should look here. Luffy likely wanted to get food after leaving the Sunny.” Zoro just grunted as he sulked into the bar. Robin and Chopper followed the irritable man inside. The bartender seemed to perk up when the strong scent hit his nose. He waved the trio over with a slight frown on his face. Zoro practically barked out, “What?!”

  


The aggression didn’t seem to even phase the bartender. He leaned forward, “Are you friends with a petite man that eats an obscene amount of food? Red open shirt, a straw hat, jean shorts?” All three pirates leaned forward, “Yes, do you know where he went?” “Did something happen?” “Where the fuck is he?!” The bartender leaned back to glance around the room anxiously before leaning forward, “Harpy and his group were here earlier. They grabbed your friend. Probably took him to their hideout in the basement of the watch tower. I…” An unsettled feeling come over the trio as the bartender lightly touched dark bite marks littering his neck, “I was taken there myself recently. You have to hurry. Harpy has a lot of access to drugs that could really hurt your friend.”

  


Zoro promptly took off from the bar with a loud growl rumbling in his chest. Robin and Chopper ran after him, yelling something, but the swordsman ignored them. He needed to get to his omega and fast. There was no time to waste. A hand grabbed his coat, “Zoro! You need to calm down!” Chopper had shifted to his Heavy Point form. Robin went on his other side, “We need to figure out where exactly the tower is first.” Zoro snarled, “Luffy’s in trouble! We don’t have time to fuck around!” The beta archeologist gave him a leveled look, “I understand that. We’ll find where the tower is and go there. First, we need to know where to go.” Chopper shifted back to Brain Point while giving the alpha a concerned look. This level of aggression was meant to mask the lingering separation anxiety which couldn’t be healthy.

  


Not only that, but the whole crew was feeling that stress. Luffy being absent left a void in their chests. Law was the only person who wasn’t freaking out, yet he was actively searching for the other captain during the hours of absence. Chopper pressed his hooves together as anxiety swirled in his mind. What state would they find Luffy in? Why was the bartender so insistent on them hurrying? What drugs did Harpy have access to? Robin placed a comforting hand on both Zoro and Chopper’s shoulders, “We’ll get through this. We know he’s still in the city. Let’s try to find him through smell.” Zoro growled irritably again. Alphas had weaker noses when it came to separating scents, so he wouldn’t be as helpful. Still, it was what they had. Heads up in the air, the trio started to carefully sniff to find a scent.

  


Too hot. That’s the first thing Luffy thought when he regained something resembling sense. His body felt overheated. Sweat dripped down his skin as his heart pounded in his ear. Cramps tore at his body. Luffy tried to squirm in discomfort. Nausea, a pounding headache, and an ache in his back made the omega’s attempts futile. A low chuckle made his heart pound harder. Luffy glanced to the four blobs standing nearby. They looked so large with his vision being so blurred. A hand reached out and ran through his hair. Luffy whimper and tried to scootch away. Why was it getting so hard to breathe? Nest, where was his nest? Why wasn’t there a nest? Alpha? Where was his alpha? Uncontrollable, distressed noises escaped his throat. Three of the blobs suddenly seemed hesitant.

  


One reached out to the tall blob, “Boss, are these noises normal?” They all watched the shaking omega hastily grabbing random sheets and tugging them into a crude circle before collapsing with loud pants. The tall blob made a dismissive motion, “It’s the Colev doing its work. Once this panic passes, he’ll be ready for us and if not well…” A low chuckle reverberated through the room, “Then the fever will kill him.” A voice called out from the upper floors, “Boss Harpy, trespassers have entered the watch tower!” Harpy glanced up with an irritated grunt, “Fine, let’s go take care of these pests. Can’t have ‘em ruining our fun. Leave the omega here. Maybe some time to stew will make ‘im more eager for a knot.” The four men left the room. Luffy watched them go with a hazy gaze as his fever continued to rise.

  


Sweat dripped onto the cheap sheets. The omega shivered as another wave of discomfort came over him. Strangled distressed noises escaped his chest. He could barely breathe. His heartbeat was too loud. Luffy shifted and promptly threw up over the side of the bed. This heat felt awful. It felt abnormal. He curled up with a soft whimper. It was like his first heats when his body went totally haywire. One of the few times he actually felt sick. His body cramped as it attempted to produce slick, but the environment was too anxiety-inducing for it to work. A burning sensation began to build up around his scent glands. Blisters would no doubt form soon if someone comforting didn’t arrive. Luffy shivered as he tried to talk. His voice came out in a weak croak, “Z, Z, Zorooo…g, guys…a, anyone?”

  


Chopper rushed down the stairs of the tower with Zoro and Robin right behind him. The guards were all fairly weak. Clearly amateurs that used intimidation to keep their power instead of actual strength. They were close to the basement when a group of four alphas stood in their way. All of which visibly puffed up when they realized that Zoro was an alpha too. The tallest one took a step forward, “Sorry, we’re not taking any guests right now. I’m afraid you all have to leave.” Zoro went into a fighting stance with a wordless snarl. Robin glanced over to Chopper, “Go find our captain, we’ll hold them off.” The reindeer nodded before rushing off to the staircase. The shortest alpha tried to go after him but was stopped by Zoro slashing at the wall. Murderous energy came off of both Straw Hats, “Shall we, Mr. Swordsman?” Zoro simply nodded before rushing forward.

  


Ignoring the sound of fighting, the small doctor rushed down the stairs. A strong, sour smell hit his nose the further he went down. It was Luffy’s scent, but something was…off about it. Chopper rushed into the basement and let out an alarmed squeal. His captain was laying there, covered in sweat and shivering, as he let out wheezing breaths. The doctor leaped onto the dirty bed and put a hoof on his packmate’s forehead. It was almost radiating heat, “Luffy! Luffy, can you hear me?” Dark brown eyes slowly opened. Chopper held back some tears at the haziness in those eyes and the weak smile he was offered, “C-Chopper, you’re he—ngh, here.” Luffy blinked slowly when a hoof touched his chest, “Don’t talk right now. I, I’ll heal you. Zoro and, and Robin are here too.”

  


Luffy took in a shaky breath. His consciousness was fading out again, “Tall blob…s’methi’g ‘bout…col, colevey.” Chopper narrowed his eyes as he tried to decipher the soft mumbles, “Cloevey? Col…col…Colev!” The reindeer’s eye widened. He desperately shook Luffy’s shoulder, “Colev! Was that what you heard?!” More tears filled the doctor’s eyes at the weak nod he got before his captain contorted with a pained cry. He’d need his infirmary back on the ship. He might even need Law’s help with this. For now, Chopper needed to get Luffy stable enough to be moved. The emergency nest stared him in the eye and accused him of leaving his captain in a negative environment. He shook his head roughly before getting to work. Despite this, a nauseous feeling stewed in his gut. Would his medical knowledge be enough?

  


Robin watched with a passive expression as Zoro continued to beat down on the alpha group with anger burning in his gaze. Their intentions had been malicious which neither Straw Hat member took well. The beta was perfectly content with letting the alpha beat them up for trying to harm his mate. That was until they heard loud clacks and Chopper burst into the room in his Walk Point with Luffy laying limply on his back. Zoro rushed over immediately, “What happened to him?!” Chopper panted, “We need to get him back to the ship! I have to treat him! Robin, can you find the others?” Robin nodded before running off. The doctor turned to Zoro, “Make sure Luffy doesn’t fall off my back. I’ll get us back to the ship as fast as I can.” With that, they ran out of the building.

  


Having someone around him while working was unnerving. Chopper glanced up from putting in an IV to look at Zoro. The alpha had a cool cloth on his mate’s forehead and was staring down with concern written all over his face. The reindeer shook his head. He needed to focus. Luffy’s heartbeat was too fast, his temperature was dangerously high, he was becoming dehydrated quickly, his scent glands were threatening to split, and his breathing was shallow. At least the omega’s body had relaxed a bit with Zoro’s presence. The doctor felt tears dripping down his face. He could smell the distress coming off of the alpha nearby. Chopper didn’t protest when Zoro leaned down to press their foreheads together. Silence took over the infirmary even when Law came in and started to help out. The two alphas didn’t even glance at each other. Now was not the time.

  


The rest of the Straw Hats perked up when Chopper and Law walked back out. Law didn’t say a word as he walked away to sit by the railing. All eyes were locked onto the small doctor. Nami watched him carefully, “Well? How’s Luffy doing?” Usopp held himself in a self-hug, “He’ll be fine, right? He’s always fine.” Sanji held his cigarette in his teeth, “How long will Mosshead be keeping visitors out?” Robin took a step forward, “Did you figure out what happened?” Franky jumped in, “Yeah, what happened, bro?” Brook let out a low hum, “I would like to know Luffy’s condition as well.” Chopper kept his gaze low, “Those guys…they drugged Luffy with a drug called Colev. It triggers an artificial heat, but the hormones only cause the more serious symptoms without actually causing a full heat.”

  


Tears started to fall onto the deck, “Luffy has a really high fever right now. If he can get past that then he might be ok. This is going to be really hard on his body though. I can’t do anything more than treat his symptoms.” Law abruptly spoke from his spot, “Colev is commonly used to rape omegas. The false heat causes the omega to seek out a knot in an attempt to soothe their symptoms. Having an alpha around or a mate of any dynamic will help with recovery. As long as Zoro-ya stays close by then everything should turn out fine.” His exhausted gaze turned to the crew, “The presence of pack members is also good for recovery. You all might be close enough for that method to work.” The Straw Hats looked at each other before nodding in silent agreement. Luffy was their captain and they would gladly be there for him.

  


It took some convincing before Zoro allowed anyone besides Chopper in. All the pirates on board took turns watching over Luffy. Law kept his distance and just silently read in a chair nearby if no one else was available. Zoro would pull his mate into a careful embrace and softly hum tunes Luffy enjoyed. Nami would go on rambles about weather or maps in a chair to make her presence known. Usopp would crawl into the bed to lay side-by-side and spin fantastical stories. Sanji would sit by, without his signature cigarette, and complain about Zoro or recite recipes. Chopper would occasionally crawl into the bed after doing his usual treatment and cry into his captain’s shoulder. Robin would carefully place Luffy’s head in her lap to read one of her books out loud to him.

  


Franky would go on about his most recent project that he wanted to show Luffy when he recovered. Brook would play softer music on his violin instead of his guitar. It took about four days for Luffy to fully recover. The whole crew felt uncertain when their captain had been unresponsive but were glad when he started to interact with them again. A celebratory dinner was made after Luffy was well enough to join them for dinner in the galley again. Law watched from a distance with vague interest in his eyes. Robin was the first to approach him to ask why. He had simply responded, “I haven’t seen pack interaction like this. Omegas are rare to see. It’s…fascinating.” The alpha refused to say anything more. He was still weary of the whole crew. There were established dynamics already set. Law didn’t feel the need to try to fit into them. He had more important things to think about.

  


Luffy grunted as he tried to sit up, “Uh, guys?” He’d been dragged to the pack nest in the aquarium bar. Multiple people, namely his crewmates, were currently pinning him in place. Law was nowhere to be found in the room. Chopper clung to his stomach with soft cries. Usopp was almost on top of his right shoulder. Zoro was on top of his left shoulder. His other crew mates hung around more towards the outskirts of the nest. Robin smiled at him, “Yes, captain?” Luffy struggled against the weight piled on him, “Why can’t I go anywhere?” Nami crossed her arms with a huff, “So we can keep an eye on you! You get into trouble far too often for my taste. You only just got over that weird heat caused by some assholes who captured you.”

  


The omega puffed out his cheek, “So? It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.” A new tension came over the air as that statement sunk in. Chopper lifted his head up from where it rested on a scared chest, “Wha, what do you mean Luffy?” Luffy looked down at the reindeer, “I’ve been captured by groups of guys like that before who wanted me ‘cause I was an omega and stretchy. I don’t really remember what happened since I was kinda out of it every time. The most I remember is Ace or Dadan taking care of me back at the house. My body always hurt pretty bad though.” Silence stretched out as the others stared at Luffy with wide eyes. How could someone talk about a traumatic event like that so easily? Zoro was the only one to pick up on the tension hidden in his mate’s body.

  


The swordsman would look into it later. For now, the other Straw Hats decided that they now needed to physically touch Luffy too. It was a bitter reality. Omegas were rare and sought out like treasure. Naturally, there were times when they weren’t treated as people, but desired items. Luffy gave a good-natured laugh, “I guess it’s fine to be stuck here ‘cause you guys are here with me.” His arms extended in a bizarre, long hug, “Don’t know what I’d do without you guys.” Sanji grinned lightly, “Probably get killed.” That caused the omega to let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” A sense of sadness washed over the entire crew before it shifted to determination. As an omega, their captain would be targeted by more sleezebags. So, they would keep Luffy safe. No matter what, the Straw Hat crew wouldn’t let their captain be hurt or taken from them so easily again.


	2. Past Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being reminded of the past can drag up past memories that you'd rather forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetLuffyBeVulnerable2K21

Momonosuke and Kin’emon had both kept their distance during all of this. Like Law, neither of them felt comfortable in breeching the set dynamics. However, unlike Law, they possessed little to no medical knowledge and couldn’t help out at all. They also had no time to comment on anything as Dressrosa soon came into view. Caesar Clown was no help either except providing some information on the drug after Law beat it out of him. In fact, it wasn’t until they were on Bartolomeo’s weird ship that Kin’emon had a chance to say anything. He placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder, “I am delighted to see how well you recovered from your abrupt illness.” Luffy glanced up at the tall samurai, “Yeah, I usually get better really fast. It was nothing.”

  


Something was off about the captain. Luffy wouldn’t look directly at anyone, seemed tired, was quiet, and was keeping a bit more to himself. Kin’emon leaned down to whisper to the captain, “Are you alright? You look a bit unwell now.” The omega tugged at the brim of his hat as his eyes shut, “It’s just…there’s a lot of alphas on this ship and no other omegas.” At that, Kin’emon glanced around. While he himself wasn’t an alpha, Momonosuke, Bartolomeo, and a good chunk of the Barto Club were. The samurai tilted his head in confusion, “Is being around so many alphas exhausting for omegas?” Luffy lifted his head up, “Kinda, especially since they all keep trying to scent me.” Kin’emon went silent for a few moments before drawing his sword, “Would you like me to beat them all for disturbing you?”

  


That got a small smile to curl onto the captain’s face, “Nah, it’s fine. I’m gonna go find Zoro.” Kin’emon watched with mild concern as Luffy had to dodge and wriggle away from Barto Club members before he got to his mate. The fire samurai only relaxed once the omega had collapsed into Zoro’s arms who held the other immediately. Kin’emon didn’t know how omegas were viewed in other cultures, but in Wano it was considered disgraceful to even approach an omega without permission let alone smother them like these men were doing. Perhaps him and Kanjuro should keep a closer eye on Luffy during this trip. As he walked back towards Kanjuro and Momonosuke, he could hear Zoro growling at someone to back off. Yes, maybe extra protection would do some good.

  


It was taking painfully long to find Zou. Frankly, Zoro wasn’t sure how much longer he could tolerate being on this fucking ship. Well, not without killing one of the Barto Club pirates anyways. His poor mate could barely tolerate all the fanboying and attention by a large group of alphas. Not so soon after the incident. It had gotten to the point that Luffy had taken to not even watching the sea and hiding away in his swordsman’s arms instead to avoid the excess attention. Even the other Straw Hat members on the ship were doing what they could to keep the pirates away from their captain. Regardless of their attempts, some members snuck through and were only stopped by Zoro’s aura of bloodlust. All the Straw Hats were also keeping a closer eye on Luffy as Chopper warned before they separated that one of the effects of Colev that an actual heat would come early and hard, but last for only a day or two.

  


The idea of so many alphas being close to his mate during a possible heat made Zoro feel homicidal. His attention was drawn away by a soft whine. He glanced down to see Luffy shoving his nose into the green fabric of his mate’s coat. Right, one of the things the captain had complained about was the overwhelming amounts of unfamiliar scents that were sticking to him. An omega nearing a heat didn’t like having any unfamiliar scents or people around. Zoro rubbed his mate’s back in a soothing manner. He was honestly considering demanding that Bartolomeo fork over some clean blankets to make a nest, so they couldn’t be practically on top of the poor omega. He could probably get the others to scent some stuff. Luffy always seemed happier in a nest that smelled like the crew.

  


All the tension came to a peak. Kanjuro, Kin’emon, Momonosuke, Law, and most of the Straw Hats were sitting on the deck. They were speaking about their plans for when they got to Zou when a commotion started. A few of the Barto Club pirates were talking and clearly trying to calm someone down. Bartolomeo was one of them. Robin stood up quickly with a frown, “I’ll handle this.” Zoro, Franky, and Usopp watched with concerned gazes. The archeologist butted into the throng of alphas to see her captain pressed against the wall shaking. The presence of a heavy blush, sweat, and an undertone of pain in those large eyes made Robin realize that this was likely the start of the short, painful heat Chopper spoke about. It also made her realize that she wasn’t the best person for the job.

  


Ignoring the nagging questions from the Barto pirates, Robin walked away until she could look at a certain swordsman, “I believe our captain would want you over me in this case, Zoro.” Zoro, catching on to the implication, almost jumped up and rushed into one of the few rooms on the ship. His stern expression softened when he saw his mate curled up in a corner with one hand on his stomach and the other clasped over his mouth. Luffy hated vomiting, but severe nausea was an unfortunate side effect of the Colev drug. Zoro shut the door behind him, ignoring the protests that were covered by his crewmates scolding the other pirates, and knelt down in front of Luffy. He reached out and felt his heart drop when his mate visibly flinched when he ran his hand under sweaty bangs to touch a feverish forehead.

  


Zoro resisted the urge to lean in and spoke in a deliberately soft voice, “Hey, sunshine.” Luffy lifted his head up a bit to lean into the touch, “Z-zoro?” The alpha started up a low purr in his chest, “I’m here.” Another pain shot through his heart at the vulnerable and slightly frightened look on his captain’s face. A look that was usually the aftermath of a vivid nightmare. Rich brown eyes were clouded by both mental and physical pain, “There’s so many alphas…don’t let them hurt me.” Tears of pain and embarrassment trickled out of Luffy’s eyes. He hated being helpless and there wasn’t a time where he was as helpless as going through a heat. Zoro nudged their foreheads together as he ran a hand soothingly over heated skin, “Protecting you is a part of my job, captain. I won’t let anything happen. My honor is on the line, after all.”

  


Zoro felt like he was dying from warmth. Still, he didn’t dare move Luffy off of him. Not with fresh tear tracks drying on rubbery skin. All his mate wanted was to be practically attached to the swordsman. With the obvious distress going on, sex was the furthest from Zoro’s mind. His lover didn’t need pleasure, he needed comfort. So, if that comfort came at the cost of physical discomfort due to feeling overheated Zoro would comply. After a bit, Law slipped into the room. He raised a pacifying hand when Zoro started to snarl, “I’m only here to make sure Strawhat-ya doesn’t die before we get to Zou. I don’t like working on omegas, but I’m the only doctor here. The lingering effects of a drug like Colev shouldn’t be left to amateurs. I won’t do anything perverted.” As much as he hated to admit it, Law was right. Zoro shifted so Luffy would be accessible without letting go completely.

  


Law kept true to his word. The doctor worked quickly without showing even an ounce of interest in the pheromones clogging the air. He stood up, “Knowing your captain’s freakish healing rate, he should be fine in about a day. We’ll make sure that none of the fanboys out there get in. That’ll slow the healing process. Just keep him close to you.” Zoro gave a low grunt of acknowledgement and only relaxed when Law left. He shifted to look at Luffy. The captain was still peacefully sleeping. Maybe the swordsman should get some sleep too. He fought with his clothes a bit until he could wrap Luffy up in some of his coat. Zoro pressed his cheek against wild black hair before falling asleep. The sleep didn’t last long.

  


The first mate was awoken by loud whimpers and thrashing limbs. Zoro shook Luffy’s body as gently as he could, “Luf, Luffy! Wake up.” To his surprise, instead of latching onto him, the captain roughly shoved him away and scooted away. Eyes wide, frantic, and not completely aware darted around. Fresh tears fell down Luffy’s face as he forced a weak snarl out, “Don’t touch me! I’m not your toy!” Zoro bit down the flush of anger and sorrow in his chest to raise his hands in what he hoped was a pacifying way. He spoke in a low and calm voice, “I know you’re not. You never have been a toy to me.” The omega huffed in shallow breaths before he blinked a few times and his muscles loosened, “Oh…it’s you, Zoro.”

  


Zoro put his hands down, “Okay, seriously Luffy, please tell me what’s going on. I want to help you. I can’t if I don’t know what’s going on.” Luffy stared back with a small frown. He looked down at the ground before walking over to his lover. The captain sat down and shoved his side against Zoro’s. The first mate wrapped his arm loosely around Luffy’s waist and was relieved when his lover leaned into it instead of away. Zoro waited patiently until Luffy took in a deep breath and started, “There are a few, uh, incidents that I remember. Every one of those were done by someone who thought I was weak or owed them something cause I’m an omega. The one I dreamt about…” Luffy’s voice trailed off as more embarrassment built up in his stomach.

  


A comforting squeeze in the form of a half-hug gave him the strength to continue, “It happened right before I set out to sea. I went to get some food when a group of alphas surrounded me. They, they…” Zoro pressed a kiss to wild black hair, “You don’t have to tell me all the details if you don’t want to.” Luffy sighed and leaned into the gentle affection, “They called me their toy. They said other stuff too like how omegas are weak and only meant for sex. Zoro doesn’t believe that…right?” This was a very delicate moment that he couldn’t afford to screw up. Zoro took a smaller hand in his to lift up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss there, “Of course not. You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

  


His gentle kisses moved from the hand up to his lover’s face. He pressed them down deliberately as he spoke. Maybe that would make the words sink into his captain’s mind better, “You’re sincere, passionate, powerful, and so much more. I couldn’t imagine you not being in the lead of our adventures. You mean so much to me, sunshine.” Zoro squeezed Luffy in his arms lovingly, “You’re my future King of the Pirates. Your dynamic doesn’t change that.” Luffy relaxed in his lover’s arms, “Love you, ‘Ro.” Zoro rubbed his mate’s back, “I love you too, Luf. Come to me about this shit, ok? I’ll help you get through whatever you’re going through.” Luffy went quiet for a few moments, “Only if Zoro does the same.” The embrace became tighter, “I will. Get some more rest, Luf. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

  


Outside, Law was scowling at Bartolomeo, “Do you know nothing about omegas? You can’t go in to check on Luffy. Your presence would only be upsetting.” Bartolomeo scowled back, “I can do whatever I want. I don’t have to listen to you!” The two alphas continued arguing back and forth. Meanwhile, Usopp was practically chewing on his fingertips as he stared at the door, “I hope Luffy’s ok.” Robin placed a hand gently on the sniper’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Law said he would recover within a day or so.” Franky crossed his arms with a frown, “He’d be doing even better if we weren’t stuck on this ship.” Robin held up a hand, “There’s nothing we can do about that. We just have to get through this trip. I can check in on the room if you want.”

  


The three Wano natives didn’t speak but listened intently. Usopp nodded quickly, “Please, Robin, I can’t stand not knowing.” Franky grunted in agreement. Robin closed her eyes and lifted up her hands. She stayed in this position before reopening her eyes with a soft smile, “Our mated pair seem to be doing just fine. Luffy’s resting while Zoro watches over him.” Usopp crossed his arms with a slight head tilt, “Who knew Zoro would be such a cuddly and gentle person? Well, with Luffy anyways.” Franky pressed his arms together over his head, “They have a SUPER close relationship.” Robin gave her usual closed eyed smile, “They respect each other as much as they love each other. It is a delight to see.” Momonosuke glanced up at Kin’emon, “Is that how you and your wife were?” Kin’emon glanced down, “It is similar although I’m a beta instead of an omega.” The casual chatter didn’t reach Luffy or Zoro who had fallen asleep tangled in each other’s bodies.


End file.
